


The Fanciest Hotel in Whitehorse

by squidgie



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Ray and Fraser arrive in Whitehorse for their honeymoon, with comedic results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/) community on LJ, the prompt: Groom

Ray walked into the hotel while Fraser got their bags. "Reservation for Kowalski," he said, looking around the 'fanciest hotel in Whitehorse', which was really just a Best Western.

The clerk glanced up, smiling. "Oh! You're our honeymooners! I upgraded you to our best room," she cheerfully said. Looking around, she asked, "Where's your new bride?"

Ray chuckled just as Ben walked up with the bags. "Umm, here _he_ is. It's _groom_ , not bride." He grew slightly concerned as the clerk's eyes went big. "That a problem?"

"Oh my," the clerk nervously said.

"Miss-" Ben started, though the clerk cuts him off before Ray can hold up a hand to indicate that _he_ was taking care of it.

"It's not that," she said, unnecessarily adding, "Such a handsome couple. It's just that... Well, I may have put a few, umm, _feminine_ touches in your room."

"Feminine like?" Ben prompted.

"Oh, you know. Bubblebath. Roses. Edible," she dropped her eyes, and her voice quieted, "panties and condoms."

"Well there's nothing wrong with that," Ben said, unnecessarily loudly. "Roses are _quite_ fragrant, and make a beautiful addition. And I assure you that both Ray and I quite like a good bubble bath, as we-"

Ray instantly turned crimson, and grabbed Ben's arm. "Fraser, I'm _sure_ she doesn't need _that_ much detail." He glanced at the clerk, whose eyes had indeed grown a size or two.

"Very well," Ben added, taking the key from the clerk's outstretched hand. "And I'm sure that the, well, _other _items will provide sustenance for...honeymoon-type activities."__

__The clerk whimpered as Ray grabbed Fraser's arm. "Thanks," Ray said to the clerk, then shook his head, lovingly adding, "Freak" as he cornered Fraser in the elevator for a kiss, ignoring the red light of the elevator camera watching them._ _


End file.
